In recent years, with the aim of securing a vehicle periphery view for a driver, a fisheye camera mounted vehicle has been increased. Since the fisheye camera can achieve a relatively wider view, it is suitable for the purpose of securing a view in a backward movement of a vehicle, for example. However, since an image taken (picked up) by the fisheye eye camera is distorted, it may be hard to see the image depending on a situation; also, when the image is used for the purpose of object detection and the like, a distortion component thereof may be a cause of a false operation, and hence it is necessary to correct the distortion.
A technique for correcting the distortion of the image taken by the fisheye camera is generally known; for example, there are Patent Documents 1 and 2. In a video surveillance system according to Patent Document 1, a distortion property of a fisheye lens to be equipped in a camera is parameterized in advance, and the distortion of the image is corrected with the use of these parameters. Also, a vehicle driving support apparatus according to Patent Document 2 calculates an amount of displacement of an taking position caused by a change of a mounting position of a camera in replacement of a camera for taking a vehicle periphery, and a parameter for distortion correction of a distorted image that is set in the camera before the replacement is just corrected for the amount of displacement of the taking position to be reset in the camera after the replacement.